Exercise bicycles (also known as stationary bicycles or exercycles) are well known. They are usually equipped with a seat, pedals and handlebars just like a bicycle. However they have a fixed base that is stationary, and are therefore used for exercise rather than transportation.
A bicycle “wheelie” or wheel stand is a manoeuvre in which the front wheel of the bicycle can be lifted off the ground due to a large torque simultaneously being applied to the rear wheel. A sustained “wheelie” is a difficult manoeuvre because the rider is required to balance solely on the rear wheel. This balancing requires skill and consumes energy. Combining the skill and energy consumption benefits of a normal bike wheelie but with a stationary exercycle could be beneficial to allow a person exercising to exert more energy and/or exercise in a different manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exercise device that enhances the workout experience of a person compared to current fixed forms of exercycles, or which at least provides the public with a useful choice.
In this specification, where reference has been made to external sources of information, including patent specifications and other documents, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the present invention. Unless stated otherwise, reference to such sources of information is not to be construed, in any jurisdiction, as an admission that such sources of information are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
For the purposes of this specification, the term “exercise device” shall be construed to mean a general term for a wide range of devices that could be used for the purpose of exercise, training, or any other physical activity.